Ángeles
by Koko7180
Summary: Songfic de within Temptation. Sakura, en una misión descubre que hacía ella con su compañero de quipo... y recuerda la promesa que se hizo, ya no sería molesta nunca más


**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes...

**Dedicado a:** los que lo leéis, espero un review!!

**Canción:** Angels de Within Temptation

**ANGELS **

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need _

Sakura se sentía vacía, con mil preguntas sin respuesta, por aquel dichoso niñito vengador... ¿quién era él para decirle a ella que era una pesada y una débil? ¡ja!...

Era su culpa, por ser tan callado y tan ególatra, era el típico chico que hacía suspirar a las jóvenes como ella que buscaban ser correspondidas, pero ese no era su caso...

_I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
They're warning so clear  
_

Ella se había encaprichado como una idiota de él, y sin embargo todavía no podía comprender el porqué de su frío comportamiento... vale, le había invitado muchas veces (quizá demasiadas...) pero ella no pensaba que él pudiera tratarla así, tan frío... tan certero.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more _

Pero ya había sido suficiente, no se iba a dejar manipular por nadie, ella no era ninguna débil y lo iba a demostrar, ¡vaya que sí! . Ella le iba demostrar que no era ninguna pesada, ni débil, ¡¡ NO ERA UNA MOLESTA!!

_  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart _

...

Ya habían pasados cuatro años desde que la pelirrosa intentase cambiarse a sí misma, el resultado: entrenaba cada día con Tsunade, ayudaba en el hospital y era reconocida como una de las mejores junin de la Villa de la hoja... aunque ella quería demostrárselo a una persona en especial, aquel que la abandonó en un banco dándole un mísero gracias como despedida, aquel que la hizo llorar...

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie _

Aunque, a pesar de todo no lo olvidaba, ni sus venenosas palabras, ni la trémula sonrisa y la cruel despedida que la atormentaba en sus sueños, ¡ Ese odioso Uchiha!

__

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Tsunade la había mandado de misión a la Aldea de la lluvia para escoltar a un ricachón y su hija... Con ellos pudo darse cuenta de como era ella antes de ese fatídico día en el que... mejor no nombrarlo. La hija estaba enamorada del hijo del superior que también escoltaba a los señores, quién se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de ella y procuraba no hablar con la señorita más de lo estrictamente necesario, mientras que la chiquilla inventaba cualquier excusa con tal de que él la prestase atención. Según Sakura esa niña era una personita incapaz de entender el verdadero amor...

_Fallen angel  
Tell me why  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye _

Esa chiquilla tan ruidosa, pedante y molesta... se parecía tanto a ella con doce años... seguramente no habría dado nada por convertirse en shinobi, por ayudar a los que lo necesitan, por librar a su Aldea de los villanos que exterminaban y asesinaban a sus gentes... se compadecía enormemente de ella.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more _

Por ello tuvo una breve charla con ella, le contó (omitiendo algunos puntos) que ella había sido igual, pero que si quería hacerse valer y notar tenía que ser fuerte y lograr por sus medios sin niñerías sus metas. Al hablar con la chiquilla se sintió mejor consigo misma, se liberó de sus indecisiones, de sus temores ...

_  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

Fue de regreso cuando lo presintió cerca su chackra, después de tanto tiempo... pero había una razón, Sasuke no era tan estúpido como para olvidarse de una regla como esa, quería hablar con ella, estaba segura...

- Sasuke, sal.

De un árbol cercano y sin darse cuenta de ello tenía al vengador detrás suyo, extrañamente dándola la espalda...

- Demasiado tiempo ha pasado, Sakura...

- Si, ya no soy lo que era, menos mal... exclamó orgullosa.

- ¿Menos mal?- repitió el Uchiha confundido.

- Sí, ahora puedo darme el lujo de patearte el trasero y llevarte de vuelta a Konoha como el traidor que eres.- escupió Sakura.

Él se giró para encararla cuando esta rápidamente le ponía un kunai en el cuello y le decía...

- Eres patético, clon. Ni tu verdadero cuerpo merece que me enfrente a ti. Me das pena.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen

_A different path of life_

Se deshizo del clon, naturalmente que se dio cuenta desde el principio, pero esto era demasiado, él la consideraba tan débil... ¡maldito Sasuke!

Se marchó, ya hablaría con Tsunade, por ahora solo quería descansar después de regresar a la villa... ese estúpido no se merecía nada de ella...

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie _

Un día después del encuentro se encontró a sí misma siguiendo su propio consejo, después de ver a la Hokage se encaminó a su casa hasta que un rubio le obstruyó el camino...

- Sakura-chan, me enteré de que volviste ayer y me gustaría invitarte a ramen, claro si no te importa...

Naruto, el ahora y siempre tímido e hiperactivo jounin... realmente no se había dado cuenta de las cualidades de su otro compañero de equipo... y viéndolo ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta de que Naruto no estaba mal, nada mal...

- Claro Naruto, vamos.

Esperaba que aquello pudiera ser el final de su encaprichamiento...y el inicio de algo más.

__

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wolaaaaa, que tal? pos este oneshot va pa una peke ke siempre está ahí cuando la necesito y pa todos vosotros que, aunque espero que me dejéis un review aunque sea pa decirme lo mal que está os agradezco que os paséis x aki y os leáis el oneshot. Besos!!

Ah, la traducción aquí:

_Angel centellante,  
Crei que eras mi salvador  
en mi momento de necesidad  
Cegada por mi fe no puedo escuchar  
todos los susurros, las advertencias tan claras.  
Veo los angeles  
Los guiare a tu puerta  
No hay escape ahora  
no hay misericordia, no mas  
No hay remordimiento porque todavia rucuerdo  
la sonrisa cuando me destrozaste._

Tomaste mi corazon  
Me engañaste desde el comienzo  
Me mostraste sueños  
Desee que se hicieran realidad  
Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste caer en cuenta  
todo fue solo una mentira

Centellante ángel, no puede ver  
tus oscuras intenciones, tus sentimientos por mi  
ángel caído, dime porque?  
Cual es la razón?, la espina en tu ojo?

Veo los ángeles  
Los guiare a tu puerta  
No hay escape ahora  
no hay misericordia, no mas  
No hay remordimiento porque todavía recuerdo  
la sonrisa cuando me destrozaste

Tomaste mi corazón  
Me engañaste desde el comienzo  
Me mostraste sueños  
Desee que se hicieran realidad  
Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste caer en cuenta  
todo fue solo una mentira

Podría ser por siempre?  
Ahora hemos alcanzado el final

Este mundo tal vez te ah fallado  
Eso no te da una razón  
Podrías haber escogido un camino diferente en la vida

La sonrisa cuando me destrozaste

Tomaste mi corazón  
Me engañaste desde el comienzo  
Me mostraste sueños  
Desee que se hicieran realidad  
Rompiste la promesa y me hiciste caer en cuenta  
todo fue solo una mentira

Podría ser por siempre?  
Ahora hemos alcanzado el final


End file.
